Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
An OLED device may include a first electrode disposed on a substrate and a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode that are sequentially disposed on the first electrode. Holes generated by the first electrode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons generated the second electrode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. Excitons are generated by recombination of carriers, such as holes and electrons, in the emission layer. As the excitons change from an excited state to a ground state, light is generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.